First Anniversary
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Sasuke tidak mungkin tau kan, apa yang harus diberikan kepada istrinya untuk hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama? Rencana untuk membuat Sakura senang, apa akan berhasil? For SasuSaku Fanday 2012! R&R please :D


_Kakkoii-chan presents_

**~ First Anniversary ~**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, agak garing, semi-AU, typo, agak menjurus dikit

Don't like don't read :p

**For SasuSaku Fanday 2012**

.

.

Kalau bukan karena obrolannya dengan Naruto—yang sebenarnya agak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke—saat itu, mungkin Uchiha ini tidak akan repot dan panik seperti ini. Pasalnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau menau mengenai persoalan macam ini. Dia kan Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat cuek dan dinginnya, mana mungkin ia tau tentang hal merepotkan—meminjam istilah dari Shikamaru—macam ulang tahun pernikahan?

"Nee, Teme, menurutmu Sakura-chan akan memberimu apa ya saat ulang tahun pertama pernikahan kalian? Kalau tidak salah, tanggal 20 kan?" ujar Naruto saat itu sembari menyeruput mie ramen kesayangannya. "Aku tiba-tiba penasaran, nih," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai senyuman mesum.

Mendadak Sasuke terdiam. Ulang tahun pernikahan? Apakah ia harus memberikan sesuatu pada istrinya itu? Tapi apa? Apakah sama seperti saat memberi hadiah ulang tahun? Berbagai pertanyaan mengisi otak pria Uchiha ini.

"Pasti Sakura-chan mempersiapkan hadiahmu dengan sangat matang," Naruto terus saja berbicara tanpa menghiraukan temannya yang sudha sibuk di alam pikirannya sendiri. "Oh iya, kau akan memberi apa ngomong-ngomong, Teme?" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Teme?" Yang dipanggil tetap diam.

"Teme?" Tetap diam.

"Hei, Teme!" Masih tak merespon.

"Woh, lihat Teme! Di sana Sakura-chan sedang berciuman dengan Gaara!" Naruto berteriak heboh sembari menunjuk ke arah seberang Ichiraku.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berbalik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya. "Mana? Berani sekali bocah merah itu ya.." Sasuke menggeram marah. Tangannya sudah mengepal, bersiap untuk memberi pelajaran pada yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Cuma bercanda, Teme," suara Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke lemas seketika. "Kau sih, aku ajak bicara malah diam. Sebel tau," ujar pemuda kyuubi itu sembari menegerucutkan bibirnya.

"NA-RU-TO, beraninya ya kau.." Sasuke mendesis berbahaya, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto seketika berdiri semua.

"Ha-ha-ha, aku kan hanya mencoba menarik perhatianmu, Teme," Naruto tertawa terpaksa, menyadari bahaya macam apa yang akan dihadapinya. Perlahan ia mundurkan kursi yang sedang ia duduki, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar, ia langsung berlari dari Ichiraku. "Maafkan akuuuuuu," teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"NARUTOOO, kau belum membayar ramenmuuuu!"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" sepasang lengan langsing melingkar di pinggang Sasuke dari belakang. "Kenapa diam saja di sini?" seseorang yang Sasuke tau pasti adalah istrinya—Uchiha Sakura—bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Perlahan ia letakkan tangannya di atas tangan gadis yang memeluknya itu, kemudian meremasnya pelan. "Hn, bukan apa-apa, Saku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membalik tubuh suaminya itu agar mengahadap ke arahnya. "Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau terluka?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke menjawab pelan, menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis—nyaris tak terlihat.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya, kemudian setelah beberapa saat akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun. Kali ini aku percaya," ujar gadis berambut merah jambu itu, kemudian berjalan menjauhi sang suami untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. "Kau tidak mau masuk, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah, iya."

_Semua karena Naruto_, batin Sasuke geram.

.

.

Sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali. Itulah yang sekarang dirasakan Sasuke. Ia baru bisa memejamkan matanya tepat dua puluh menit sebelum matahari terbit. Dan itu hanya karena kata-kata dari si bodoh Naruto itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?," Sakura bertanya khawatir, menatap wajah suaminya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah matanya. Tangannya menyusuri wajah tampan di hadapannya itu perlahan, mendekatkan jarak di atara mereka berdua, kemudian berbisik, "Kau aneh sekali sejak kemarin. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir," Sasuke menjawab dengan bisikan juga. Ia sentuh jemari lentik wanita yang dinikahinya hampir setahun sebelum mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, mengalah. "Kalau ada masalah apapun, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku ya, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Dasar wanita satu ini memang terlalu gampang khawatir. "Sudah saatnya kau ke rumah sakit," ia membimbing istrinya itu menuju pintu. "Kau tak ingin membuat orang-orang di rumah sakit menunggu kan, Saku? Atau.. kau lebih memilih melakukan 'hal lain' di sini?"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Suaminya ini.. benar-benar tidak tau suasana ya?

"Ka-kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Kau tidak ada misi kan? Baik-baik di rumah, Sasu-chan!" Ia mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

_Saatnya menjalankan aksi._

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat biasa para Jounin berkumpul. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Jounin lain macam Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan tak lupa Naruto memang sedang berada di sana.

"Hik! Teme!" Naruto langsung bereaksi begitu menyadari kedatangan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur mengingat kemarin ia telah meninggalkan sahabatnya itu dengan tagihan ramen sepuluh mangkuk yang belum dibayar.

Dengan tenangnya, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat yang tersisa—di kursi kayu tepat di samping Shikamaru. "Masalah kita aku anggap selesai kalau kau membayar tagihan ramenmu sekarang juga," Sasuke berkata cuek, tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto yang duduk di antara Kiba dan Neji.

Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke tangan Sasuke sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tak ikhlas. "Padahal kau kan lumayan berduit, Teme!"

"Masalah ini dan itu berbeda," jawab Sasuke sadis, membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain terkekeh. "Lagipula karena omonganmu waktu itu, aku jadi terus kepikiran."

"Omonganku yang mana? Yang Sakura berciuman dengan Gaara?" Naruto bertanya polos.

Kiba langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, tertarik. "Sakura menyelingkuhimu dengan Kazekage, eh, Sasuke?"

"Wanita benar-benar merepotkan," komentar khas dari Shikamaru terdengar.

Sasuke langsung melempar pandangan membunuhnya ke arah Kiba—yang langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi.

"Aku tak mendengar kabar kedatangan Kazekage di Konoha. Apa mereka melakukannya saat Sakura misi di Suna?" Neji entah kenapa menanggapi dengan serius kalimat Naruto dan Kiba.

Sasuke ganti mengalihkan tatapan mematikannya ke arah Neji—yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Itu hanya karanganku kok, Teme," Naruto meringis tanpa berdosa. "Tapi aku tidak tau juga kalau kasusnya seperti yang dikatakan Neji."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik satu persatu orang-orang yang bisa dianggap temannya itu. "Bukan masalah itu, Dobe. Masalah yang satunya. Ulang tahun pernikahan," ia membisikkan bagian terakhir kalimatnya. Rasanya malu juga membicarakan hal macam ini dengan para makhluk ini.

"HAH?" Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Neji—tepatnya didominasi oleh Naruto dan Kiba—berteriak kaget.

"Kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," Sasuke mendesis sebal. Wajahnya sudah dihiasi dengan semburat merah tipis karena menahan malunya.

"Kau ingin tau sebaiknya kau memberi Sakura hadiah apa?" Shikamaru berkata tenang, menebak maksud kalimat Sasuke yang abstrak tadi itu dengan cepat. "Tak kusangka kau mau berepot-repot seperti itu."

"Wow, tak kusangka akan datang hari seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan hal macam ini," Kiba kembali terkekeh geli. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin sekali membunuh pemuda keturunan Inuzuka ini.

"Jadi kalian mau menjawab apa tidak sih?" Sasuke menggeram menahan emosi.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya dengan semangat. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan 'itu' saja dengan istrimu tersayang itu?" usulnya lengkap dengan senyuman mesumnya. "Untung buatmu dan Sakura kan?"

"Hem, ide yang bagus juga sebenarnya," Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi tidak ada spesialnya dong!"

"Mungkin kau sebaiknya membelikannya bunga dan coklat," Shikamaru ikut bersuara. Seketika semua mata memandang Shikamaru takjub, sejak kapan pemuda pemalas ini tau hal-hal merepotkan macam ini. "Itu karena Ino selalu memaksaku membelikannya bunga atau coklat pada saat-saat tertentu," ujarnya menjelaskan dengan jengah.

"Tapi menurutku Sakura-chan bukan tipe yang menyukai bunga atau coklat," Naruto lagi-lagi berkomentar.

"Kalau begitu, kau belikan saja dia buku medis. Cocok kan?" Neji ikut mengeluarkan pendapat.

"ITU BENAR-BENAR IDE YANG MEMBOSANKAN!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengumpulkan kesabarannya yang hampir menghilang. Bukannya mendapat pencerahan, rasanya otaknya malah dibuat kusut oleh tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"Memangnya kau ada ide yang lebih bagus, eh, Naruto?" Neji tak terima dikatai oleh Naruto. "Seingatku hal paling mengesankan yang kau lakukan untuk Hinata-sama hanyalah memberinya kupon ramen," ia mendecih.

"I-itu.." Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Neji. Ia ganti melirik ke arah Sasuke, mencari sasaran lain, "Seharusnya kau yang paling tau tentang Sakura-chan, Teme! Kenapa malah menanyakannya pada kita?"

Lagi-lagi semua mata menuju ke arah Sasuke. Urat di pelipis Sasuke mulai berkedut. "Aku kan meminta saran pada kalian, bodooooh."

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Sebenarnya aku ada ide lain, dan menurutku ini tidak akan merusak imagemu terlalu parah," Sasuke mendelik mendengar bagian terakhir kalimat itu.

"Memang apa idemu itu, Shika?" Naruto penasaran dengan ide Shikamaru.

"Kau cukup mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Pertama Pernikahan, Sakura' kemudian malamnya kau bisa mengajaknya makan malam mewah di restoran. Mudah kan? Lagipula Sakura itu bukan tipe yang meminta banyak hal," Shikamaru menjelaskan rencananya.

Lagi-lagi pandangan takjub kembali terarah pada Shikamaru.

"Memang otakmu itu bisa diandalkan di saat apapun ya," Kiba berkomentar kagum.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui Kiba, "Mungkin lain kali aku bisa menanyakan masalahku kepadamu."

Shikamaru jadi agak menyesal membantu masalah Sasuke kali ini. Karena sepertinya ia akan diganggu oleh hal-hal merepotkan lainnya di waktu mendatang.

.

.

Sasuke akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan lega. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mengecewakan Sakura besok. Ia sudah mereservasi sebuah restoran berbintang untuk besok malam. Seulas senyum puas terukir tanpa bisa ditahan di wajahnya yang tampan.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, berharap menemukan istrinya sedang memasak hidangan makan malam untuk mereka. Sayangnya, hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Mungkin Sakura belum pulang, begitu pikirnya.

Namun, saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur sekaligus ruang makan mereka, ia menemukan selembar kertas putih dengan tulisan rapi di atasnya. Dengan penasaran ia ambil kertas itu, membaca isinya dalam hati.

_Dear, Sasuke-kun_

_Maaf aku ada misi mendadak ke Suna._

_Aku sudah mencarimu kemanapun, tapi aku_

_tidak menemukanmu dimanapun, jadi aku terpaksa_

_pergi tanpa berpamitan. Aku akan pulang_

_seminggu lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu ya!_

_Love, Sakura_

Seketika itu juga rasanya seluruh tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas. Ia sudah berpusing-pusing memikirkan hadiah yang pas untuk istrinya itu, tapi Tsunade malah mengirim Sakura untuk misi di Suna. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok.

.

.

"Bagaimana rencana dinnermu nanti malam? Sudah oke kan persiapannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

Sasuke langsung melempar pandangan membunuh yang lebih dahsyat dari biasanya—membuat Naruto benar-benar begidik ketakutan.

"Hei, Sasuke, kudengar Sakura mendapat misi mendadak ke Suna ya?" tanya Neji yang baru saja tiba di tempat.

"Apa? Misi mendadak ke Suna?" mata Naruto membelalak kaget.

"Apa boleh buat Sasuke," Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke—mencoba menyemangati sang Uchiha itu.

"Kau yakin dia ke sana untuk misi? Bagaimana kalu dia benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Gaara?" Kiba tak bisa menahan komentarnya.

Mendadak suasana terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Ehm, Kiba, kurasa kau sebaiknya lari untuk keselamatanmu," bisik Naruto ke arah Kiba sembari terus menatap ke arah Sasuke—bersiaga kalau misal ia juga terkena imbasnya.

"I-NU-ZU-KA, kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" Sasuke mendesis dingin, tangan kanannya bercahaya karena chakranya yang membentuk petir—yang disebut chidori, siap menghujamkannya ke tubuh Kiba.

"HUAAAAAAA, ampuni akuuuuuuu!"

Dan hari ini, Inuzuka Kiba harus terus berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dari Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author Curcol Area**

Huaaaa, Alhamdulillah ya, jadi juga fic ini. Setelah mencuri-curi waktu di antara belajar buat Make-Up Test, dalam waktu hampir seharian bisa juga nyumbang buat SSFD!

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY**, semuaaaa! Ayo tebarkan cinta SasuSaku! ***keluar autisnya***

Terinspirasi dari anniv ortu yang jatuh tanggal 18 kemaren, jadi pengen bikin fic tentang anniv-nya SasuSaku. Hho. Maaf kalau maksa dan garing, udah lama nggak nulis nih. Hha. ***ngeles*** Kalau ada kesamaan nama ide atau bagaimana, mohon maaf. Ini murni ide saya kok, suwer deh! ._.V

Sooo, tunggu apa lagi, R&R pleaaaaseeee :D

**Jogja 20022012 23:49**


End file.
